


Quaggie's Luckiest Day

by HolyMakkirel



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Talking Pokemon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pokemon world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMakkirel/pseuds/HolyMakkirel
Summary: The Pokemon World just got through a big storm, and Quaggie wants to have a picnic with some friends to celebrate. Unfortuantely, our little Quagsire hero is going to have a lot of trouble handling the day's work. Fortunately, he's about to have his luckiest day ever.Based on a variety of Pokemon from my friend's game, including the Pokemon with the best Twitter account of all time, https://twitter.com/quaggygoplacesWritten for @taebeecakes on Twitter!
Relationships: there's a gay machamp and conkeldurr couple just because i love fighting types
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Quaggie's Luckiest Day

It was a beautiful day in the Pokemon World. The sun was shining, the grass looked greener than ever, and the sounds of people happily chatting along throughout the streets filled Quaggie’s ears as he made his way to the market. Things had been difficult for a while; awful weather had swept through the small continent he lived on, and it left most people stuck at home, bored and alone. But the rains passed, the skies cleared, the world carried on, and Quaggie looked through the fresh produce with a little basket in hand as he did.

Quaggie was on a mission today; he had a lot of cooking to do, and he had to cover a lot of different tastes! He was going to a picnic this afternoon, his idea of a way to celebrate the return to freedom with his friends. Three of his friends said they’d come: Nugget, Juicey, and Lovelybun. He loved them all dearly, of course; Quaggie loved his friends, and he knew they loved him too! But he also knew that they all had very different tastes, and it was going to be tough to make a meal for them all to enjoy. To get around that, he decided to really spoil them, and make a batch of curry for each!

Perusing the stalls, he thought back to what his friends enjoyed. Nugget liked her curry sweet, and so Quaggie’s first stop was a little local fruit stand, hoping he could find something to satisfy the Wooper. A Roserade lazily laid forward against it, resting his head on his hands while Quaggie looked through the selection. 

“What’re you in the mood for?” The shopkeeper's seeming disinterest was absent in his voice, which carried an endearingly obvious passion for making sure shoppers were pleased. He wasn’t always like that, but today was a special day, and it had him excited.

“My friend likes a fruity curry!” Quaggie practically chirped, clearly happy to be engaging with another person. “I was looking for something that would complement the spices, and not break down too much when cooking…”

The Roserade nodded along, before gesturing with a wrist towards some spectacular looking apples in a box to the side. “Sounds like a job for some of those! They’re pretty mild, but they’ll cook out a lot of sweetness into the rest of the dish.” Quaggie beamed towards the crate, nodding as he looked them over. “Perfect!” He bought a few of the best looking ones and happily walked away.

Next was Juicey’s dish. He knew that the Bellsprout loved nothing more in a meal than some nice, hearty noodles, and so he thought he’d throw some into the curry for him. He knew just where to go, rushing to a store he hoped made it through the storm okay. With a grin, he saw just the faces he wanted to, right where they always were: a big grinning Machamp and Conkeldurr, boisterously making small talk with customers over the counter until they heard him waddle in.

“QUAGS!” Cheered the Machamp, throwing two arms in the air and clapping excitedly with the other pair. “Hey, hey, hey!” The Conkeldurr shot a wave towards the Quagsire but continued to entertain his other customers while his partner turned to greet him. “Good to see ya safe and sound, buddy. What can I do for ya?”

Hopping up on one of the tiered boxes for shorter pokemon to order from, Quaggie flopped his free hand onto the counter and tried to look cool in front of his tougher looking friends. “Well, I’m havin’ a little get together later today and I’m gonna be needing some noodles for a dish I wanna make.” He paused for a moment, realizing he was right above a huge variety of noodles and he’d have to specify a type with his limited understanding of the differences between them. “...egg. Egg noodles, of course.” 

“Ohoho,” chuckled the Machamp, lower arms reaching beneath the counter to grab the noodles while his upper pair supported his head confidently. “Good choice, Quaggie - whoever you’re cookin’ for is plenty lucky.”

“And extra lucky you came to us,” chimed the Conkeldurr from behind. “Best noodles in town!”

Quaggie had already paid and set the bag in with the rest of his shopping, turning around as he approached the door to wave back. “Don’t I know it! Thank you again!”

At last, it was time for Quaggie to address Lovelybun. As a Snom,  he ate a lot, but Quaggie had the perfect idea for something nice and indulgent that would fill him right up without needing Quaggie to cook up a massive portion . Walking into a bigger store, he let out a cheery “Heya!” A rustling sound filled the room as this shop’s owner turned and shuffled - a Tropius who always had the best fruit, flown in from far away every morning as she soared into the city.

“Quaggie! It’s so good to see you!” Despite the weeks of terrible weather, her motherly cheer was still apparent. Her face came down, brushing cheeks against the Quagsire who grinned happily in return. “You look like you’ve been doing plenty of shopping -” she looked into his basket, seeing the apples, noodles, and other assorted ingredients he’d picked up on the way. “Looking to make a big meal?”

Nodding, Quaggie put a hand on the Tropius’ neck appreciatively. “You’re always so perceptive! I’m making a whole lot of curry, and I thought I could really use some coconut milk for some of it!”

“Ah, that’s always a good idea! And lucky for you, I’ve got the most wonderful coconuts, just for you!”

Jumping up in joy, Quaggie thought ahead to how perfectly everything was playing out. Coconuts in tow, he thanked the shopkeeper excitedly and hurried home. He had cooking to do, and cook he did! From the rest of his morning up to his early afternoon, he was in the kitchen, keeping busier than busy tending to all of the preparation for the curry, and then making sure all three pots cooked right. In his rush, he got dangerously close to mixing things up - getting cream in the apple curry and dropping noodles into the coconut cream - but fortunately, he caught himself every time. To tie everything together, he cooked up some rice and warmed up some bread, before packing everything up in a nice big insulated basket. It was time to get to the park!

Getting to the park, unfortunately, would prove inconvenient, for one simple reason; Quaggie wasn’t the most muscular Quagsire around, and lugging this whole thing all the way there would prove rather difficult. It didn’t help that he was deathly tired after working so hard all day. Just as he resigned himself to dragging it backwards out of his house, he jumped, hearing his name from behind.

“Yo, Quaggie!” The voice was familiar; turning with a grin, he saw the same Machamp and Conkeldurr from earlier smiling in his direction, the latter yelling towards him. “Need a hand, bud?”

“Thanks, guys, but I’ll handle it - I don’t wanna drag you over to the park.” 

“The park?” The Machamp punched his palm excitedly. “Why didn’t you say so? We were headed there now!” Quaggie couldn’t believe his luck! Before he could even accept the offer, his four-armed friend was by his side, lifting the food like it was weightless.

“Oh, you two are  _ life savers! _ ” The trio began to walk, making small talk along the way. “I’ve been cooking pretty much since I left, and I’m  _ soooo _ sore…”

“Sore?” Yet another familiar voice appeared from behind - the Roserade who’d sold Quaggie the apples! “Here, stick with me. I can put up Aromatheraphy with my eyes closed.”

Already feeling better, Quaggie let out a happy sigh - before realizing what was going on. “Hey, there’s no need for all that! I appreciate it, but I couldn’t make you tag along just to help me out…”

“Oh, don’t be so dramatic!” The Roserade’s words dragged on, as if teasing. “Looks like we’re headed the same way. The park is my  _ fave  _ place to take my afternoon nap, anyway.”

Not opposed to the growing party of friends, Quaggie and the fighting couple happily expanded the conversation to encompass all four of them. Soon, they were at the entrance to the park, but Quaggie suddenly gasped in shock.

“Oh no!” The Quagsire’s distress was apparent to everyone around him. “I forgot to make dessert!” At the worst of all moments, Quaggie remembered the cookies he planned to bring as a surprise, ingredients still sitting in his fridge and pantry. In a panic, he turned around, as if trying to find an impossible solution to his problem.

“Dessert?” Once more, Quaggie heard a voice he knew well; turning around, he saw the Tropius fruitmonger standing there, a basket saddled to either side of her as she smiled towards the group. “I know fruit isn’t everyone’s idea of a post-meal sweet, but I’ve got plenty left over from today if you want some.”

“That would be a lifesaver-” Quaggie cut himself off in realization. “But I didn’t bring any money…”

Laughing, the Tropius shrugged. “Getting them into people’s bellies while they’re fresh is best for me anyway! Besides, you seem to be on track to a super fun picnic… I’d be happy to let everyone help themselves to what I’ve got, if you save me from having to make dinner back home.”

Nodding excitedly, Quaggie led his plus four to the agreed upon meeting spot, where he saw a blanket laid out by his three originally planned picnic attendees. Embarrassed, he rubbed the back of his head while the two groups exchanged pleasantries. “Sorry I’m late, guys… Cooking got a little hectic.”

Nugget jumped up and down happily the Wooper’s tail emoting in affection. “Hey, no worries! We owe you for helping us all get out, anyway, so who’s gonna complain?”

Juicey’s root-like arm pat beside him as he invited Quaggie to come along. “We’re just happy you made it. And you got so many people! That’s… gonna come in handy.”

Quaggie’s look of confusion was obvious to Lovelybun, who giggled at her befuddled friend. “See, we all brought the food we promised to bring, but all three of us had the same idea to surprise you…”

Slowly, what happened dawned on Quaggie. He had smelled it ever since arriving, the telltale odor of fried foods; he assumed one of his friends had brought some, but he was becoming aware of how strong the smell was. “You guys…” He peeked into the baskets, and it was just as he suspected. Knowing that he loved everything from french fries to falafel, cheesy sticks to onion rings and more, his friends had all thought to treat him to them, resulting in way more food than any Quagsire could eat. Even with three friends helping out, it’d be a difficult task... but luckily, Quagsire didn’t have three friends. He had seven, and they were all plenty ready to dig in!

The rest of the afternoon was like a dream. Nugget thought the apples in her curry brought the perfect bite to the otherwise uniform dish and the perfect sweetness to balance out the earthiness of the rest; Juicey happily slurped away at his rich noodles, enjoying every last drop of the curry with them as the ideal vehicle; and Lovelybun enjoyed chipping away at the bowl of creamy, thick, sweet curry given to her until it was spotless.

Everyone happily chit-chatted away: the Machamp and Conkeldurr told the others how they met, the Roserade shared the funniest stories of unpleasant customers, and the Tropius told everyone about what incredible sight she’d seen in her travels as they worked through the mountain of food that lined their blanket. When all was said and done, everyone went their separate ways, and Quaggie walked back home with an empty basket and a smile on his face. In his mind, the picnic couldn’t have gone any better; this really was his luckiest day!


End file.
